The Silverling
by MagicalBookworm
Summary: Cheyenne's new home in Silver Springs isn't all that normal... Well, maybe it's just that weird door in the basement that's freaking her out. Or it could be the fact that an elf just walked into her living room...? Adventure/Romance/Humor/Fantasy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am MagicalBookworm, and I don't own LOTR or any of its characters. I only own my OC. Don't rub it in, or I will punch you.**

I walked down the stairs. "Mom, is this the basement?"

"Yes, Cheyenne. That's the basement. Dust it, okay?" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I started dusting the creaky shelves. I coughed.

"Mom, are you sure about this? I have asthma, you know!" She laughed.

"Honey, the only way you are going to get over your asthma is to fight it!" I scowled.

"Whatever." I moved down to the leather couch in the right corner. I coughed again.

"Mom, seriously! I can't breathe!" I fell to the floor, wheezing. "MOM! HELP!" No one answered.

"Help..." An asthma attack? Seriously?! I crawled toward the stairs. Then I saw a small door next to the stairs. I grabbed the handle and swung it open.

"Ahhh..." I could breathe again. After I evened out my breathing, I looked around. The ceiling got higher, and I was able to stand up. There was a path leading to... I had no idea. I walked a little ways down the path, then felt a chill run up my spine. I ran for my life all the way back to the door. I thought I heard footsteps. I turned in a circle.

"Hello?" I called. Nothing happened. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I ran as fast as I could to the stairs. I scrambled up the steps, then stopped.

"What about the door?" I whispered to myself. "Maybe next time." Sure, I love adventure. But I'm not about to have another asthma attack just to take a peek down a mysterious dusty path.

"You can't be done with the basement already!" My mom walked over to me. "Cheyenne, are you okay?" I nodded slowly.

"Uh... Yeah, Mom. I'm totally fine." But what about that door...?


	2. Chapter 2

**Keep reading!**

I needed to go down there again.

The door.

The door.

"Mom, I'm heading down to the basement, okay?" I called, grabbing my spare backpack.

"Okay! Just remember to bring your inhaler!" I dropped three water bottles, two apples, and four granola bars into my backpack. I snatched my inhaler off my nightstand. Then I threw two extra shirts, a pair of extra sneakers, and two pairs of pants and shorts into my backpack, too.

"I'm ready," I told myself. Then I slung the backpack over my shoulder and marched down to the basement.

I walked over to the door. "Okay, Cheyenne, take a deep breath." I opened the tiny door.

I walked slowly down the path. "Hello? Anyone there?"

"Who's there?" A voice answered. I gasped and leapt backwards, crashing into something. Or someone.

"Ouch!" I yelped.

"Hey!"

"Legolas, where's the rope?"

"Raudiel, net?!"

"Aragorn!"

"Frodo! Pippin! Merry! Where's Sam?"

"Just tie her up and take her to Mirkwood!"

I started panicking. "Uh, can someone please tell me what's going on?" My hands were tied behind my back and I was blindfolded.

"Legolas, where's the lantern?"

"Pippin had it last."

I was getting really frustrated. "Uh, tell me what's going on, please!" A bright light lit up the dark path (hey, I can tell that much through a scrap of cloth).

"You are in Middle-earth. We are the Fellowship of the Ring. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And you owe us a explanation." Say what now?!

"Wait, where are we again?" I struggled to escape my bonds.

"We are going to my kingdom... Mirkwood." I'm just going to pretend I know what's going on.


	3. Chapter 3

**To TheVoidWhereMyHeartWas: No, unfortunately I'm the person you're talking about. Also, a stupid mistake of mine... I didn't even know there was a place called Silver Springs! A hilarious and stupid coincidence. But I would still like to get to know you even if... Yeah.**

"Let me go!" I yelled for the millionth time that day. I had been stuck with these creeps for a week. A week! And they had me tied up! "Let me out!" Merry stuffed a chunk of bread in my mouth.

"That will keep her quiet—" I interrupted by spitting out the bread.

"For about three seconds," said Legolas. I kinda regretted spitting out the bread; they probably won't give me anything else to eat.

"Um, can I have that please?" Aragorn untied my hands, but not my feet (which sucked). I ate and drank, then was tied up again. As you probably know by now, they had unblindfolded my a while ago. I wanted to go home, I was cold, I had lost probably five pounds that one week, and I was scared. Yes, scared. Scared like a scary movie in the dark. Scared like telling stories around the campfire in the woods.

I was so scared.

This world was weird. Like, really weird.

And I know what you're thinking. How does she know what their names are? I'm not stupid, I know LOTR when I see/hear it.

What time is it in my world?!


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I have rewritten this chapter, but this just goes to show that you can always improve.**

A week and a day.

Scared, cold, practically starving (we usually skipped lunch, to the complaints of both me and the hobbits), and—oh, did I mention scared?

I was sitting under a tree with my arms tied and my legs, too. I was munching on a carrot when I heard a crack. I twisted around and saw Merry and Pippin sparring. I don't know much about sword fighting, so I watched carefully. Pippin earned a scratch when Merry jabbed at his feet.

Oh, did that look fun!

I swallowed the carrot and Aragorn came over to untie my arms. He usually did it after breakfast for an hour, and before dinner for the same amount of time. I stretched, feeling my shoulders ache. I crawled closer to watched as Merry and Pippin continued sparring. Then I remembered something.

Boromir is dead in the story, right? And he wasn't here, so was this the original Fellowship?

That door! What year did I just pop into? How old are these weirdos now? I reached down slowly and untied my feet (I can't always keep promises, you know). I walked over to the hobbits.

"Hey, can I try?" Merry went to ask Aragorn. When he came back, he was smiling.

"Yeah, except you have to promise not to kill us." I grinned. Pippin handed my his sword. Surprisingly, everyone moved over to watch. Aragorn adjusted my grip and taught me a few moves. Then we sparred.

I swung at Merry's feet. He jumped over the blade and slashed at my head. I ducked and landed a scratch on his chest. He landed one on my arm, and another on my foot. I hit his shoulder and neck.

This wasn't so bad after all.

Then something ran out of the woods.

Something out of a nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

**As long as you have read the previous messages, there's nothing wrong with this rewritten chapter, right?**

I screamed so loud I thought my vocal chords would catch on fire. Merry turned around and yelled, surprised. Everyone drew their swords (except for me; I had to give Pippin's sword back). I backed against a tree, so scared. I know it sounds weird, but I felt like crying.

I was far from home.

I was cold.

I was so scared.

I was going to cry and scream.

I did.

Tears slipped down my cheeks (don't judge; even the toughest people cry). I was so scared. So scared. I know I act all tough and stuff, but my parents are divorced, and I had to put up walls to protect myself.

I thought I could hide.

Gandalf grabbed my arm and pointed toward the woods. I followed his gaze and saw more weird creatures pouring out. Orcs.

I ran in the other direction.

Owwwwww!

A stinging, burning pain sprung up in my shoulder. I touched it. Bad idea. My finger was now sticky with blood. I ducked behind a rock. Pippin and Sam joined me.

"Guys, where are your swords?" I asked, feeling dizzy. Pippin sighed.

"We lost them to a particularly large one," Sam explained. I felt a pulsing pain in my head, and before I could answer, I spiraled into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for not updating! The WiFi here in Lytle Creek is really slow, and my iPad keeps glitching! (Yes, I am camping in Mountain Lakes). Again, I know I owe you readers five chapters, so keep reading. A major update is on the way!**

I woke up, on my back, in complete darkness. What had happened? My shoulder hurt so bad. My back ached and my ankle hurt, too. I know I'm complaining, but you would be if you were in my shoes.

I stretched out, my joints making the popping noise we all know and some of us love. I sat up and looked around. I saw Pippin and Sam cooking a rabbit over a fire. There was no one else. Again, what the heck happened?

Pippin turned and saw me. "Oh, you're finally awake!" Sam turned, too.

"How are you feeling?" I raised an eyebrow. These hobbit people didn't even know my name!

"Uh, I don't think you know me, so stop acting like you care!" My voice rose and I got to my feet. Sam glared at me. Pippin, who had been sitting down, stood. I tried stomping away, but I collapsed after a few steps.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere," said Sam as he and Pippin helped me up, then propped me against a log. Pippin grinned at the defiant look on my face.

"I think some stewed rabbit would do you good!" I glared at him. The two hobbits laughed. I scowled.

"Look, I'm really far from home, I don't know who the hell you are, and I don't think I want to find out what those creepy monsters were!" Sam sighed.

"Should we tell her?" Pippin sighed as well.

"I think we should." He cleared his throat. "You are in Middle-earth. We captured you because only the Silverling can open the door to Above." I stopped him from continuing.

"Look, I was just kidding. What I really need to know is what happened." And so a long conversation followed about how I opened a magical door, an orc shot me with an arrow, and they dragged me into the bushes while everyone fought, then left us behind or something. When the chat finished, the rabbit was done stewing or whatever you call it, so we ate. It wasn't bad, actually. You should try it. I'm not saying you have a chance of ever meeting a hobbit, but still.

"Where are we going now?" I asked. Pippin looked down. Sam stared into the dancing flames of the fire. He sighed.

"We don't know. We don't know."


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really sorry for not updating! To NerdChick101: I hope I fixed it; please point out anything else wrong!**

I really don't like it here.

A loud howl woke me from my slumber. I sat up so quickly I pulled a muscle. "Ouch!" Really?! I had rolled over onto a thistle. Ugh.

I stood up, stretching. "What's for breakfast?" I asked, yawning. Pippin, who had just woken as well, glared at Sam.

"Sam, what's for breakfast?" he said, grinning. Sam sighed. I had a feeling he'd been awake all night.

"I don't know. Go catch us a rabbit." I laughed. No way! I couldn't even HOLD a knife without getting the shivers. I crawled over to my backpack (thank god I hadn't let go of it!). I pulled out a granola bar.

"Try one!" I threw a granola to each of the hobbits, then munched on one myself. They looked at the bar suspiciously, then started eating it. Their faces were priceless!

"What is in this thing?!" Pippin licked the chocolate off of the bar. I sighed.

"Have you never heard of chocolate?" Sam glared at me.

"Of course we have, but you have a very different kind than we do!" He pulled something wrapped in a leaf out of his pocket and gave it to me. "Hmmm, lembas. I'm surprised it's not crushed." he commented. I inspected the sweet-smelling bread carefully, then licked it.

Not bad! Not bad at all!

I grinned and tossed a piece to Pippin. "You look like you need it!" I called to him.

I know I said that I hate them, but I don't.

We've become really close living like this for a few days.

Bonding. Ahhh.

A crack told me I spoke too soon.

I heard the sound of swords being drawn. I whirled around to face a group of orcs. Pippin slashed at one. I backed away, freaking out. Sam stabbed one in the leg (gross!). I picked up a rock, and, filled with sudden courage, threw it.

It bounced off his head. The orc turned and roared. Pippin threw me his sword. I caught it nervously. Ugh, sharp things make me nervous...

Yuck. I jabbed forward and the orc fell, dark blood spilling from his chest. Gross.

Urgh, I think I'm gonna vomit...

I turned away and my breakfast found itself out of my digestive system and on the ground.

An arrow emerged from the chest of an orc chasing Pippin (I hadn't given him his sword back yet). I moaned as my stomach growled. Now I was starving. Thanks for throwing up, Cheyenne! I yelled to Sam, "Hey, my name's Cheyenne!" I know it was kinda random, but if we're gonna die, we might as well know each other's names.

Another arrow found itself in an orc's head.

Huh. Maybe we aren't going to die after all.


End file.
